1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiment of the invention relates to a infant alarm system for automobiles for use in connection with alarms for automobiles. The infant alarm system for automobiles has particular utility in connection with alarm for detecting the presence of an infant in an infant seat when the driver seat is unoccupied.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Infant alarm system for automobiles are desirable for reminding drivers that a child has been left in an infant seat after the driver has exited the vehicle. Each year, many children fall victim to errors of forgetfulness on behalf of their guardian in leaving them in a vehicle unattended.
The use of alarms for automobiles is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,949,340 to Rossi discloses a warning system for detecting presence of a child in an infant seat is provided for warning when a child has been left in an infant seat and a vehicle as been turned off. The apparatus includes an occupant detection mechanism for detecting the presence of an occupant within an infant seat located within a vehicle; an ignition detection mechanism for detecting the state of the vehicle's ignition system; a control unit for generating an alarm signal when the occupant detection mechanism detects the presence of an occupant within the infant seat and the ignition detection mechanism detects that the vehicle's ignition system has been turned from an “on” state to an “off” state; and an alarm units for generating an alarm in response to the alarm signal. The components of the apparatus can be located within the infant seat, within the vehicle or combined within the infant seat and the vehicle. However, the Rossi '340 patent does not have a pressure sensor responsive to the presence of an occupant in the driver's seat connected to a belt buckle sensor connected to the child safety seat.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,291 to Thornton discloses a child alert system for automobiles, in one form, is an alarm system for detecting the presence of a person locked in a parked automobile. The alarm system includes a motion detector and a temperature detecting element coupled to a NOR gate. The motion detector transmits a low signal to the NOR gate once it detects motion within the interior of the automobile. The temperature detecting element transmits a low signal to the NOR gate if the temperature in the automobile exceeds a pre-determined extreme temperature. The NOR gate, upon receiving low signals from both the temperature detecting element and the motion detector, transmits an alarm signal. However, the Thornton '291 patent does not have a pressure sensor responsive to the presence of an occupant in the driver's seat connected to a belt buckle sensor connected to the child safety seat.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,255,956 to Tingley et al. discloses a seat operated switch and warning system seat operated switch and warning system with an air cushion, an air tube leading from the air cushion to an air pressure switch, an electronic circuit to activate devices when a reduction in air pressure is sensed, a digital recordable message device, a radio frequency transmitting device, a housing to contain the pressure switch, digital message device and transmitting device, a matching radio frequency receiving device, and a portable housing to contain said receiving device said housing also containing an audio transducer that creates an audible warning sound activated by said receiving device. A preferred embodiment includes wherein when a person sits on said air cushion the pressure caused by the weight of the person causes said air pressure switch not to activate, but when said person exits off of said air cushion said air pressure switch causes said recorded message to play and causes said transmitter to send a signal to said receiver causing said audio transducer to produce a warning sound. However, the Tingley et al. '956 patent does not have a pressure sensor responsive to the presence of an occupant in the driver's seat connected to a belt buckle sensor connected to the child safety seat.
Yet further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,104,293 to Rossi discloses A warning system for detecting presence of a child in an infant seat is provided for warning when a child has been left in an infant seat and a vehicle as been turned off. The apparatus includes an occupant detection mechanism for detecting the presence of an occupant within an infant seat located within a vehicle; an ignition detection mechanism for detecting the state of the vehicle's ignition system; a control unit for generating an alarm signal when the occupant detection mechanism detects the presence of an occupant within the infant seat and the ignition detection mechanism detects that the vehicle's ignition system has been turned from an “on” state to an “off” state; and an alarm units for generating an alarm in response to the alarm signal. The components of the apparatus can be located within the infant seat, within the vehicle or combined within the infant seat and the vehicle. However, the Rossi '293 patent does not have a pressure sensor responsive to the presence of an occupant in the driver's seat connected to a belt buckle sensor connected to the child safety seat.
Further still, U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,978 to Breed et al. A method and apparatus for detecting the presence of a child seat on a seat in which information about contents of the seat is obtained and a signal is generated based on any contents of the seat, a different signal being generated for different contents of the seat when such contents are present on the seat. The signal is analyzed in order to determine whether the contents of the seat include a child seat, and in a preferred embodiment, a child seat in a rear-facing orientation. Another system within the vehicle may be affected or controlled based on the determination of whether a child seat is present on the seat. The analysis of the signal is preferably by pattern recognition techniques that can recognize and thus identify the contents of the seat. However, the Breed et al. '978 patent does not have a pressure sensor responsive to the presence of an occupant in the driver's seat connected to a belt buckle sensor connected to the child safety seat.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,070 to Thornton discloses Child alert alarm for automobiles for detecting the presence of a child locked within a parked automobile during extreme temperatures. The alarm system includes a temperature detecting element and a child detecting element electrically coupled to an AND gate. The temperature detecting element transmits an extreme temperature signal to the AND gate if the temperature within the automobile exceeds a pre-selected maximum temperature. The child detecting element transmits a child detection signal to the AND gate when it detects a child within the automobile. The AND gate, upon receiving both the child detection signal and the extreme temperature signal, transmits and alarm signal. However, the Thornton '070 patent does not have a pressure sensor responsive to the presence of an occupant in the driver's seat connected to a belt buckle sensor connected to the child safety seat.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a infant alarm system for automobiles that allows alarm for detecting the presence of an infant in an infant seat when the driver seat is unoccupied. The Rossi '340, Thornton '291, Tingley et al. '956, Rossi '293, Breed et al. '978 and Thornton '070 patents make no provision for a pressure sensor responsive to the presence of an occupant in the driver's seat connected to a belt buckle sensor connected to the child safety seat.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved infant alarm system for automobiles which can be used for alarm for detecting the presence of an infant in an infant seat when the driver seat is unoccupied. In this regard, the present embodiment of the invention substantially fulfills this need.
In this respect, the infant alarm system for automobiles according to the present embodiment of the invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of alarm for detecting the presence of an infant in an infant seat when the driver seat is unoccupied.